Megatrons Requiem
by Lady Venom2
Summary: Megatron reflects about who has made him what he is today. (Beast Wars)


****

Megatrons Requiem

Note: _I own nothing_

~~~~~

I wanted to be like you; I tried so hard. You had everything I wanted, but most of all you had the freedom to do what I could only dream of. I studied you, worshipped you and yet you could never have lived up to the expectations I held for you. You were free, but now you are my prisoner, but I am not foolishly blinded like my predecessor. I know of you, and I know that I need to fear you. After all, how could one not fear a being that feels nothing except the life of others as they die?

__

Why does it feel like night today?

Something in here's not right today

Why am I so uptight today?

You try to attain the upper hand day in and day out. When they constructed that immeasurably powerful spark did they not insert a CPU? Did you not think I wouldn't take precautions against a being such as yourself? You, a freelance killer and immortal despite all of your misgivings a bot must have respect for the kind of work that you do.

__

Paranoia's all I got left

I don't know what stressed me first

or how the pressure was fed

You were all I could dream about for years; you were my ideal. But of course, when a child builds up noble visions, it is only a matter of time before they are shot down like you were all those years ago. It infuriates me to no end to know that while Primal carries the namesake of his forefather, a bot that won the war. He has just reason to feel arrogant, and it worries me with our current position that history is doomed to repeat itself.

__

But I know just what it feels like

To have a voice in the back of my head

When I think back to how I was taught of you through the chronicles, you were portrayed as the tyrannical dictator who thought of imprisonment and enslavement. I can look around now, and am full of wonderment at how the Maximals were right, except for one thing. We were the ones enslaved, the Predicons are the ones who were left to pay the pauper when all was said and done. 

__

Like a face that I hold inside

Face that awakes when I close my eyes

Face watches everytime I lie

Face that laughs every time I fall

(And watches everything)

Damn the Maximals and their ideologies! I refuse to be referred to as your child! I am nothing like you! You allowed yourself to be compromised, you never watched yourself as you should have, and now I am to be your equal? I wish to be, and will be better than the first! I will win this war, or I will die trying, but I refuse defeat!

__

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim

The face inside is hearing me

Right underneath my skin

And you, my dear crab, shall be the means to this victory. Whether you wish to do so willingly is an option of your own making. It seems that for one who loves pain so much, you would think that you would love your own even more so. After all, you were the one who told me that pain is a feeling that allows you to know if you are alive or dead. And from what I can see my immortal, you are very much alive.

__

It's like I'm

Paranoid lookin' over my back

It's like a

Whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I

Can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the face inside is right

Beneath my skin

Life is always a game of chance, a roll of the die as they say. Who said this first I am not quite sure, but I do know that it is an odd little quote to base a life upon. Tell me Rampage, do you fear death? As an immortal you would think you would welcome something as final as that. I already know that you pleasantly wait for my demise, but I have come to believe that I still have a few decades left in me.

__

I know I've got a face in me

Points out all the mistakes to me

You've got a face on the inside too

Your paranoia's probably worse

I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand

I have lived my life to the letter, I have done what I knew was to be expected of me, and now that I am here, betrayed not by one, but four of my soldiers. I watch you and the others for signs of defections. I have grown weary of watching my back, always on constant alert. I lie awake at night, praying to the gods that be and hope that they would answer my pleas for this war to end. I have had enough.

__

Everyone acts like the fact of the matter is

I can't add up to what you can

But everybody has a face that they hold inside

Face that awakes when I close my eyes

Face watches everytime they lie

Face that laughs everytime they fall

(And watches everything)

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim

That the face inside is watching you too

Right inside your skin

You are everything I despise, everything I loathe, and everything I want to be. You have life; you had freedom, you the charming chaotic calmness known among killers, humans and mech. alike. You are powerful, tireless, ruthless and you would be able to destroy everything in your path. Including me did I now not hold your life force in my hand.

__

The sun goes down

I feel the light betray me

I will not alert my troops for that would be suicide, but deep inside me, I know that this war shall not be mine. I have won the battles, but not the war. My numbers are too depleted, but I will be damned if I ever let Primal figure it out. I believe that that blasted half decent bot the crab had dubbed Transmutate would have been alive we would have had a chance. No matter how damaged, the female had powerful vocals, heh most females do. But hers had hers been utilized the right way, Primal would be rotting away in our slagheap as I speak.

__

[The sun] It's like I'm

Paranoid looking over my back

It's like a whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin

[I feel the light betray me]

Today is the day; I can feel it in my spark. Today I will find out if the Predicons sink or swim, today the faction to win this battle will win the war. This morning we will attack, this day we end it all. And either way, I will be free.

Today, is the day I die.

__

~Fin~


End file.
